Tumbleweed
Tumbleweed is an abandoned settlement in Red Dead Redemption and a declining town in Red Dead Redemption 2, in the Gaptooth Ridge region of the New Austin territory. History Red Dead Redemption 2 Between 1898 and 1907, Tumbleweed is a town on the decline. The theories for the reasons behind this include the lack of a railway in the town and harassment from a group of local bandits called the Del Lobo Gang, compounded by various epidemics afflicting the citizens of New Austin. While entering Tumbleweed for the first time, John Marston sees a lawman entering the town with a Del Lobo. Sheriff Freeman asks what the crime is, and after hearing that the crime was robbing a stagecoach, shoots him. John can collect the bounties of two Del Lobos for the sheriff: Joaquín Arroyo and Esteban Cortez. As the main settlement in New Austin, Tumbleweed has a saloon, a general store, a gunsmith (which lets out a bath and a room), a butcher and a stable. Due to its desert location, daytime temperatures in Tumbleweed can reach the mid-thirties (Celsius). At night, temperatures can drop to single figures. Red Dead Redemption It is unknown exactly when, but Tumbleweed became a ghost town at some point between 1907 and 1911. There are many different theories about how it became abandoned, but according to Marshal Johnson, the railway serving Armadillo was not extended to Tumbleweed, bypassing the town instead. The residents moved away shortly afterward, with the lack of authority causing the town to be taken over by bandits. Tumbleweed therefore serves as a gang hideout inhabited by unaffiliated criminals. The Leigh Johnson mission "Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane" ends at this location with a shootout between the Williamson gang and Armadillo law enforcement (along with John Marston). It results in Bonnie MacFarlane being saved from hanging and the deaths of multiple members of the Williamson gang, including Norman Deek. The Seth Briars mission "A Gentle Drive with Friends" ends here and leads directly to the mission "Let the Dead Bury Their Dead", where Seth goes on a treasure hunt, only to find a glass eye, which takes place in Tumbleweed. A portion of the Stranger side-mission "Who Are You to Judge?" takes place in this location. Outlaws to the End A sizable battle with Walton's Gang occurs here in the ''Outlaws to the End'' Co-op mission "The Escape". Undead Nightmare During the Undead Nightmare, Tumbleweed has one of three New Austin cemeteries that will need to be cleaned of the Undead to complete the mission "Get Back in That Hole, Partner". Like Jorge's Gap, Tumbleweed is filled with undead making exploring the buildings dangerous. It does not need to be saved from the undead, as it is one of the few gang hideouts which has been abandoned, most likely due to the graveyard. Buildings Tumbleweed has several buildings all in various states of disrepair. Church Located on the far-east side of the town, the small church in Tumbleweed has a white clapboard with a small steeple. It consists of a single room with eight pews and a pulpit at the front. Despite a few holes around the building, it may be the most well-preserved structure in Tumbleweed. Also, inside there are words written on the pulpit that read, "The devil has got into that beast." If the player stands facing the pulpit at night and turns the camera around to the left behind the pulpit, there will be a blurry vision of a demonic face near the bottom of the glass. Outside, there is a small shed and a small cemetery. The headstones are all of varying ages, with some placed as recently as 1907 while others have long since weathered beyond the point of legibility. The entire property is enclosed by a stone wall and wrought iron fence. In the northwest corner of the graveyard is a slightly crumbled grave marker of a lady named "Elenora Riddick", if a fire bottle is thrown at this grave it opens, revealing what appears to be an empty coffin. This is the grave that Seth was searching on his last mission. General Store & Assay Office The General Store is located on the east side of Tumbleweed and is made of wood reinforced stucco. Inside are three barrels, a counter, a small shelf, and a cash register. Remnants of curtains flap in the wind. On the other side of the nearby path, there is a small wooden hut that contains a chest containing money. An assay office is an institution set up to assess the purity of minerals. This suggests Tumbleweed was a mining town, possibly servicing Gaptooth Breach before it went bust. A further hint that Tumbleweed was a mining town is mentioned by Marshal Johnson in the mission "Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane". The assay office in Tumbleweed was owned by the Spickin Mining Company. Inside the office are a desk, shelf, counter, cash register, and brick kiln. The office is located directly north of the General Store. Saloon The Tumbleweed Saloon is the northernmost structure in Tumbleweed. It contains an old bar littered with empty and broken bottles, a piano; the remnants of various mounted animals, a wagon wheel chandelier, and an office upstairs. Curiously, the saloon clock still works despite the abandonment of the town. In single-player mode, there is a chest containing money located behind the bar, and in Free Roam, there is a Bolt Action Rifle located in the office. Sheriff's Office & Jail All that remains is one desk and three chairs. It is on the west side of town. Next to it is a derelict brick jail divided into three rooms, with the rusted remains of one jail cell. It can be found at the northwest side of town, to the west of the saloon. Behind the jail is a small wooden shack that contains a money chest. Gunsmith & Residences On the south side of the town, there are three unmarked buildings in a row. Two of them were probably apartments and/or houses, while the one in the middle was the Gunsmith shop. They all contain at least a bed and several moonshine bottles. There is another residence building situated in the north of the town, which is almost completely in ruins; a money chest is located inside. Barn The southernmost structure in Tumbleweed, this barn was meant for keeping horses. The area is littered with junk like anvils, spittoons, and wagon wheels. Sometimes, tamed nags (old horses) will spawn in the corral. There are three chests located here; two inside and one against the outside wall. Mansion The mansion is by far the largest structure in Tumbleweed. It is situated on a ridge at the westernmost part of Tumbleweed. The grounds around the mansion host a small stable, a gazebo (in which a money chest can be found), abandoned wagons, and various garbage. The wooden mansion was built on a brick foundation with a cellar. It is one of a few buildings in the game that has a cellar. Some players claimed that there's something in the middle window of the mansion after reading the in-game newspapers. Cellar The cellar is built on walled-in bricks with three unevenly sized brick support posts, and a wood wall, creating a horseshoe configuration. The floor is dirty and littered with garbage. There are various containers, boxes and chairs, as well as a casket, and a mattress inside the cellar. A bull's skull marks the location of Calhoun's Gold. First floor The first floor contains the front room, storeroom, and kitchen. In the front room, there is a piano, two overturned sofas, a wooden crate, a large fireplace, and a fully functional grandfather clock. The floor is littered with garbage and fallen ceiling panels. The kitchen contains a stove, long table, and several broken chairs. The storeroom has a desk with some pots on it, some barrels, and a broken shelf. There is a money chest located at the end of the hallway on the left-hand side as the player enters from the main doors. Second floor There are two bedrooms. Each has their own bedroom space as well as an adjoining sitting room. These rooms are populated with various furniture such as beds, chairs, desks, armoires, nightstands, etc. While each room is both in disrepair, one has a surprisingly intact chair. Amenities :Note: this concerns information relevant only to Red Dead Redemption 2. *Butcher, centrally located *General Store, east of the butcher *Gunsmith *Tumbleweed Saloon, north of the Butcher; poker can be played here *Stable, in the southern part of town *Stagecoach, to the west near the road Notes :Note: this concerns information relevant only to Red Dead Redemption 2. *To the west of town, the Legendary Cougar can be hunted. *On a table on the front porch of the house in the west, the Cigarette Card for the Desert Fern Palm can be found. *The Cigarette Card for Caroline Lupine can be found on the roof of the sheriff's office, behind the sign. *On the mantle inside the burned-out house to the north is the Cigarette Card for Jesse Raymond. *On the platform of the windmill to the east is the Cigarette Card for Billy Midnight. *Southeast of the windmill on the edge of the plateau overlooking Tumbleweed is the Gaptooth Ridge Tumbleweed Bone. *North of Tumbleweed is an abandoned mission. Inside is a lockbox containing express pistol cartridges and high-velocity repeater cartridges. *Further north from the mission and to the border is the Silent Stead shack. Under the bed inside is a lockbox containing Potent Miracle Tonic and high-velocity rifle cartridges. *To the northeast of Tumbleweed, atop the cliff overlooking the canyon, is the Gaptooth Ridge North Tumbleweed Bone. This can be pinpointed by heading due west from Ridgewood Farm in Cholla Springs and crossing the border into Gaptooth Ridge. Gang Hideout Tumbleweed has a history of being used as a gang hideout by Unaffiliated criminals. In single-player, the protagonist can help a sheriff named Claude Banfield, to clear the town of criminals. Headlines This text appears in one of the newspapers about Tumbleweed, revealing what the citizens think about the ghost town: TUMBLEWEED HAUNTED? Following recent reports of ghost sightings in the abandoned town of Tumbleweed, visitors are continuing to tell of unnatural happenings and strange feelings. Some visitors claim to have seen spirits of the dead. Others ghosts, still others, ghouls and fairies. Our reporter on the scene found no evidence but we urge readers to send us reports of any unnatural happenings in the area. MORE GHOSTS TAKE UP RESIDENCE AT TUMBLEWEED The town of Tumbleweed, long believed by local residents to be possessed by evil spirits has claimed the lives of dozens more men. The area was found strewn with dead bodies and weapons leading the more educated and rationally minded amongst us to conclude that this is the work of mortal rather than unearthly beings. Rumors of riches hidden in Tumbleweeds abandoned mansion may have been the catalyst for the altercation, but for the moment it remains a mystery. Multiplayer *In multiplayer Free Roam, the Bolt Action Rifle is located here. Americus Roe, who can be found in the mansion, sometimes spawns with a Carcano Rifle as well. *In multiplayer gang matches, this map is home to the Double-action Revolver, Double-barreled Shotgun, Henry Repeater, Sawed-off Shotgun, Carcano Rifle, and the Schofield Revolver. *In Capture the Bag, this map has two Gatling Guns, and one mounted Smoothbore Cannon. *Sometimes when playing competitive multiplayer matches in this location, rabbits and skunks can spawn to the area, but they will not do any harm to players. *Tumbleweed is the location of the "Undeadwood" map in Undead Overrun. *With the addition of the Myths and Mavericks DLC, a Stronghold match can be played in this location. Glitches/Bugs *Occasionally, enemies in multiplayer will be stuck inside the large rock near the church, resulting in seeing only their arms and the barrel of their gun. You will be unable to shoot them if this happens, though on rare occasions a close-up shotgun blast will do the trick. Dynamite works for this problem; throwing it in the direct vicinity of the trapped enemy will often work. Leaving the area and returning is the only way to correct this issue if unable to kill the entrapped enemy. *If the player shoots the hung victim's noose rope, it will extend to the ground and the victim will still be attached to the rope. This is only confirmed with the Evans Repeater. *Shooting the rope suspending the chandelier in the saloon results in it slowly disappearing, but the chandelier will remain suspended as if the rope was still there. If the player continues to shoot the rope, the rope will extend toward the moose antlers and the chandelier will stay in the same position. *Sometimes, when the player calls for their horse, it will get stuck in the wall facing the front of the mansion in the cellar. However, the horse can be observed to be running, and only its tail and hind legs stick through the brick walls. Trivia General *Tumbleweed is based on Tombstone, Arizona. Like Tumbleweed, Tombstone was once a prosperous town proliferated by the mining industry. By the turn of the century, however, a fire destroyed its pumping plant, and the town lost its main source of income, and by the early 20th century the town was semi-abandoned and notorious for its delinquency. **Another source of inspiration for Tumbleweed may be the town of Bisbee, Arizona; by the turn of the century, Bisbee was a prosperous mining town with roughly the same population as Phoenix. Bisbee was the site of infamous deportations of striking miners to New Mexico in 1917, orders which were taken in order to prevent unionization. Bisbee declined after 1920, becoming semi-abandoned before the town was revived in the latter half of the 20th century. *The name of the town might be a reference to the 1968 Clint Eastwood western film [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hang_%27Em_High Hang 'Em High]. This is possible because, in the film, a wagon full of criminals is called the "Tumbleweed Wagon" and the town of Tumbleweed is full of criminals *Tumbleweed resembles Tarnation of Red Dead Revolver, both being ghost towns that are overrun with criminals and gangs. *Several characters and events throughout the game vaguely hint to Tumbleweed being haunted by ghosts. This could be simply for the atmosphere or some other effect; however, due to the large number of similar rumors concerning other Rockstar games, it is not implausible to consider that Rockstar has inserted Easter Eggs into the game. Red Dead Redemption *In the church, the words; "The devil has got into that beast," are scrawled on the top of the pulpit. This is possibly referring to the Dark Horse, or the extremely eerie dog barking. There is also a strange design in the back of the bottom shelf of the pulpit. *The reports of strange noises being heard in Tumbleweed by players as well as the reception the claim has received is reminiscent to the Sprunk Factory in Rockstar's Grand Theft Auto IV as well as the many urban legends surrounding the countryside in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *A glitch can occur when attempting to complete the Tumbleweed gang hideout during Multiplayer. When killing the outlaws near the church, a criminal can spawn inside of a large rock. He retains the ability to shoot out of the rock, but the player cannot kill him with guns but throwing dynamite at the rock will kill him. *Many NPCs travel the road passing the mansion but are not attacked by any gang members. If the player travels this road, they will not attack as long as one doesn't attack them. However, in Multiplayer, the gang members will attack the player if they go through Tumbleweed. *It is possible to get the Winchester Repeater immediately after the second mission; just fast travel to Tumbleweed and clear it to receive a Winchester Repeater (the lawman must be kept alive in order to receive the weapon). *Moses Forth's father is buried in the graveyard. The inscription ironically reads, "This is one grave he cannot rob." *In the mansion, the player may sometimes hear a chicken clucking even though there is no livestock in the town. *According to a campfire tale, Walton Lowe can be seen sleeping in the Tumbleweed jail at midnight. *Jeb, an NPC the player can complete a stranger's mission for at Rathskeller Fork, has a wife buried here. Red Dead Redemption 2 * The single power line in the town is connected directly to the Lanik Electric Company, three states over in Saint Denis. This means that it is possible to follow the power line the entire route, unbroken, between Tumbleweed and Saint Denis. Every other major settlement in the game (with the notable exception of Strawberry) is also connected via these power lines. * If the player enters the town as Arthur, law enforcement will immediately recognize him as a suspect in the Blackwater Massacre and attack him. Undead Nightmare *The undead has a large presence in Tumbleweed, even after the graveyard is cleared. Usually, one or two can be found in each residence, and more shambling around the town. They also spawn in hordes outside of the mansion. Inside the mansion, there is a few undead that will wander out of the rooms and attack Marston. But if entered as undead Marston, they will stand motionless until provoked. Marked Graves Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption *"Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane" *"A Gentle Drive with Friends" (final cutscene only) *"Let the Dead Bury Their Dead" ;Red Dead Redemption 2 *"Bounty Hunting" Gallery Red Dead Redemption 2 File:Tumbleweed mansion.png|Tumbleweed Mansion Tumbleweed saloon.png|Tumbleweed Saloon Tumbleweed 2.png Red Dead Redemption Rdr treasure map03.jpg|The treasure map hinting to where the treasure can be found in the Tumbleweed's Mansion basement. Tumbleweed.jpg john marston6.jpg|John in Tumbleweed. tumbleweedSunset.jpg|The Tumbleweed Mansion, seen while the sun sets in the distance. rdr_tumbleweed_sheriff.jpg RDRed_Let_the_Dead.jpg|Tumbleweed mansion. pic3-1.jpg|Tumbleweed mansion at night. Rdr-22.jpg Redemption Multiplayer Tumbleweeds.jpg|Gang Match in Tumbleweed. mansionhill.jpg|Gang battle at Tumbleweed. Picture3p.png|A posse clearing out Tumbleweed. Picture2x.png Undead Nightmare rdr_tumbleweed_cemetery.jpg File:Rdr_undead_jimmy_saint.jpg|Jimmy Saint re-appearing in Tumbleweed's cemetery in Undead Nightmare. Undead-Overrun-Tumbleweed-Church.jpg|Tumbleweed Church as seen at start of Undead Overrun. Pantalla un77.png Trophies/Achievements Red Dead Redemption Completing the Tumbleweed hideout is associated with these gameplay achievements: ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Undead Nightmare Cleansing the cemetery at this location contributes toward the following Achievements/Trophies: ---- ---- Navigation es:Tumbleweed fr:Tumbleweed de:Tumbleweed Category:Redemption Locations Category:Hideouts Category:New Austin Category:Settlements Category:Redemption II Locations